This invention relates to an exercise apparatus used for obtaining improved muscle conditioning while performing exercises such as push-ups or the like. Exercise is any type of physical activity which employs the muscles of the human body. Exercise is obtained through sports and other physical activity which similarly works the muscles being inclusive of weightlifting, bicycling and running.
There are many types of exercise devices that have been marketed or proposed and which relate specifically to push-ups. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,525 to Rosenblad, for example, the invention disclosed is an apparatus to assist the user in performing push-ups. The Rosenblad invention incorporates handle projections which are placed on the floor and grasped by the user. The projections allow the user to obtain increased muscle conditioning by increasing the range of motion through which the user moves by placing the user at a more elevated position. The invention is adjustable for varying exercises and body types, i.e., two separate and identical handles are used and can be positioned as desired. However, the invention does not allow the user to naturally rotate the wrists or hands, seemingly providing a less comfortable and less efficient workout.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,907 to DeVries discloses a device for performing push-ups and handstands. The DeVries invention is a one piece continuous tube formed into a semi-circular base and an angled handle portion elevated relative to the base. Similar to Rosenblad, the user grabs the handle portions of two identical devices and performs a push-up, handstand or similar exercise. This invention also features increased range of motion and adjustability but does not allow the hand to rotate in its natural tendency to do so during a push-up exercise.
In Johannson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,573, an exercise apparatus is disclosed which features means to adjust the height of raised handles, thereby increasing ranges of motion for varying difficulty. The apparatus can be turned to various orientations which change the height of the handles, thereby decreasing or increasing the difficulty of the exercise. The invention is used by placing two identical devices on the floor at the desired distance apart, grasping the handles, and performing a push-up. Adjustability and increased range is available but again, the rotatable feature is lacking.
Finally, in Jenning, U.S. Pat. No. 2,660,640, an exercise stand is disclosed incorporating elevated handles for increased range and having the added feature of being portable and collapsible as well as functioning as a table or foot and leg rest. The stand can be adjusted for various body sizes and exercises but the ability to naturally rotate the hand during the exercise is not a feature.